The Simplicity in Knowing
by TheLastLittleWhiteFox
Summary: When the A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon is still failing to complete the invasion, HQ sends another platoon to help. The shocking surprise is that the two highest-ranking in this new platoon have known Keroro, Giroro, and Dororo for a long time... (Rating may change due to story plot. I'm not sure what rating to put.)


Well, yeah. This has an entire platoon of OCs that belong to me and my friends. Sorry if that's not what you prefer. Enjoy, nonetheless!

* * *

Keroro sat in his room, happily humming as he built his gunpla. It seemed to be just another night of anime, comic books, and of course, gunpla. He felt lucky, because Natsumi and Corporal Giroro were both leaving him be. He was still humming, when he was startled by a loud, booming voice over speakers he didn't know he had.

"Sergeant Keroro. Hmph. I should expect no less from you than this." The voice said in a mocking tone. The voice seemed so familiar, Keroro just couldn't put a name on it. "Last time I saw you, you'd missed you're own departure parade... thing. You and your friends had run off for some toys." the voice said. Keroro realized he could make out the fact that the voice belonged to a female.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Keroro demanded. The female gasped, faking offence.

"Don't you remember me? You've known me _all_ your _life_!" the female said dramatically. "Huh. Whatever. Do me a favour and go into your meeting room. There are some people waiting for you there."

"Wh-why should I?!" Keroro demanded. In response, a metal wall fell in front of the door, stretching from one wall to the other. The wall suddenly moved towards him, threatening to crush him. Keroro yelped, and dove into the mini-fridge that took him to his underground base.

Inside the base, he darted to the meeting room in fear of another wall chasing him. When he entered the room, he found his platoon-mates, sitting in their seats. Giroro was mumbling about Keroro being late and polishing his guns, Tamama was stuffing his face with snacks, Kururu was surfing the internet on his laptop, and Dororo sat patiently, his katana atop his head.

Keroro slowed his pace to a complete stop. "Wha...?" Before he could do anything, Kururu let out a surprised and annoyed laugh. Suddenly the lights dimmed until the room was nearly pitch black. Metal covered the door, as well as the ceiling, and any other way of escape.

"What's going on, Sergeant Major Kururu?!" Keroro demanded, turning his gaze towards the yellow frog with impatience.

"Ku." Kururu laughed, flatly. "Our base was hacked."

In response to his statement, a different female voice came over the speakers. "Wow, Kururu. I know you're good with this stuff, but _geez_. I didn't expect it to be _this_ easy to hack you." The newer female voice stated mockingly. Kururu said nothing, merely sitting there, typing away on his computer. "And don't think I made it easier for you to get back in. You may be an expert hacker, but you won't get back in without burning holes in your screens."

"...Ku. Shut it, brat." Kururu said, giving an angry grunt when he couldn't get into his data.

The girl scoffed. "Like you can get into my things for that matter."

"Um... may I ask who exactly you're talking to, Kururu-san?" Keroro interrupted the bickering.

"Her name is-" Kururu started.

"Private First-Class Jazizi." the girl, Jazizi, answered for him. Kururu snorted at being interrupted by someone who was a lower ranking than himself.

"Okay, then can you let us out? Please?" Tamama shouted at the speakers.

"You want out?" There was a sudden sound of metal slamming onto the floor all the way down the hall. The metal in front of the door lifted itself. "There. Go." Everyone darted out of the room. Metal panels lined the walls to make a pathway, with no choice but to follow it. It ran all the way out of the base, through the house, and out the back door. Waiting for them were four figures, where the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon guessed they were keronian. The one in front looked like she had dragon's wings. The three behind her looked as if they had hair, one of them being long, the other two, short.

"Well well well. Long time no see, cousin." The winged figure said simply. "How have you been?"

"Keroro, you... you have a cousin?" Giroro said slowly.

Keroro nodded. "Y-you should know her..." he turned towards the figures, who were now standing in front of them. "Crstata what are you doing here?"

"Simple. The five of us were sent to help you get the invasion done, since you can't seem to do it yourselves." she answered, folding in her wings.

"Five?" Tamama tilted his head to one side.

"Where's your fifth member then?" Dororo asked, confused.

Crstata's eyes widened. She turned and counted the number of keronians behind her. Four. "Oh no..."

* * *

Well... it's not amazing, but it works. It'll get better. Just bear with me if you can. Oh, and, so far, no one in this story belongs to me. My character hasn't shown up yet. Crstata is spelled like that because she's my friend's character, and that's how she said it's spelled. :I


End file.
